


Hotel in New York City

by MsBenzadrineStump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBenzadrineStump/pseuds/MsBenzadrineStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete comes to Patrick's rescue after he is abducted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> Just the beginning of this work. I will add more to it later but I wanted to post it before it was accidentally deleted from my phone like my last one was. I hope you enjoy.

Hotel In New York City

 

Patrick and Pete sat at the bar in the dimly lit club, each of them nursing a beer. They had just played a rare club show and they were  
winding down from the natural high they get from performing.

"Man, Pete I miss doing these shows."

"I know Trick. We really should do them more often. The fans love them."

Pete grabbed Patrick's hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled and moved his thumb in a circle around Patrick's hand. The two had been a couple for a while but they had just recently gone public.

"Trick, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"I don't know yet Pete. I might wait for Andy and see what he is doing."

Patrick scanned the room and locked eyes on a tall, muscular man. He smiled and the stranger smiled back. 

Pete leaned over and kissed Patrick. He glanced over at the stranger making his way over to where they were sitting. 

"Hi. I'm Greg. I saw your show and I really liked it. Can I buy you a drink?"

Pete shook his head. " No thanks, I'm good. I'm actually going to head home. Patrick, I will see you there."

"Okay Pete. I will let you know what Hurley and I do."

"Patrick, can I buy you a drink? We can talk for a bit and get to know each other better."

Patrick smiled. "Sure, I would like that."

Greg nodded and made his way to the other end of the bar. When he was gone, Patrick pulled out his phone and quickly texted Pete.

"No Hurley yet but he may be a while. You know how long he takes after a show."

Greg returned with two rum and cokes and handed one to Patrick.

"Thanks."

"So Patrick, who did I see you with earlier?"

"That's Pete, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. We are in the band together."

"Do you stay out separately often?"

"Not a lot, but occasionally." Patrick swirled the ice in his drink and took a sip.

"Well, I really enjoyed the show. I love your voice."

Patrick blushed. "Thank you."

Greg looked down at Patrick's glass. "Let me get you another drink, yours is almost gone."

Patrick started to protest. "I really shouldn't. I don't normally drink hard liquor."

"Oh c'mon. Just one more."

Patrick shrugged. "Okay, just one more."

Greg grinned. "That's the spirit. I'll be right back."

As Greg walked back to the bar Patrick pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Andy.

"Where are you Hurley? Are you getting laid?"

"Here we go. I made it a double."

"Thanks." Patrick took the glass from Greg and took a sip. He grimaced at the strong burn that went down his throat.

"Wow. Really strong. I have to nurse this one."

"Sure, I understand that."

Patrick took his time with the drink and tried to make polite conversation with Greg but he really couldn't concentrate on what he was talking about. Patrick felt his head growing heavy and fuzzy with each passing minute. 

Patrick stood up from the bar."Um, I think I have to call it a night. I'm getting really tired and we have a show tomorrow night." He started to walk away but his head started spinning.

Greg stood up to steady Patrick. "Here, let me call you a cab."

"Thanks."

Greg called for a cab and helped Patrick outside to wait. As the minutes crept by, Patrick felt more dizzy. He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. When the cab pulled up he didn't notice Greg getting in along with him. As soon as the cab pulled away, Patrick passed out.

_________

Patrick opened his eyes and scanned the room. It was unfamiliar to him, a small, dark motel room that had a musty smell to it. His head was swimming and his stomach lurched. He sat up on the bed and held his hand to his head.

"Well hello. It's about time you woke up."

"You? Greg?"

"You remember me?"

"Yes. Vaguely. From the club?"

"Yep. You passed out. Let me get you some water."

Greg grabbed a bottle of water and handed Patrick two pills.

"For your head."

"Thanks." Patrick swallowed the pills and sat back on the bed.

"Where am I?"

"Well you couldn't tell me where you lived so I brought you to my room."

Patrick stood up but a wave of nausea made him sit back down. His head was swimming again and everything was getting fuzzy.

Greg sat down on the bed next to Patrick and put his arm around him.

"Don't worry Patrick, I'm going to make you feel much better."

Greg leaned over and kissed Patrick deeply. He ran his tongue over Patrick's lips and forced it into his mouth. Patrick could taste old liquor and stale cigarettes and he pulled away in disgust. Patrick tried to scoot away from Greg, but his body felt like it was made of concrete. His arms and legs wouldn't cooperate.

"D-Did you drug me?"

"Now, why are you fighting? Shh, this will be so much easier if you don't fight."

Greg pulled a knife from the waist of his jeans and placed it against Patrick's neck.

"Now do exactly what I tell you."

Fear came over Patrick and he nodded. His head was foggy but he was still coherent enough for the meantime to survive.

Greg stood up and unbuckled his belt. He slid his jeans off and grabbed Patrick by the hair. He moved forward and pushed Patrick down so he was face to face with his cock.

"Suck it. Suck my dick."

Greg forced his cock into Patrick's mouth, causing him to gag. He thought about biting down but the blade of Greg's knife pressed into his neck and he complied. Greg grabbed Patrick's hair tightly and started thrusting into his mouth. Tears formed in Patrick's eyes as he thought about Pete. 

"Damn boy. Your mouth feels amazing."

Greg still had the knife against Patrick's throat and he pressed the blade into the soft flesh, drawing blood. Patrick cried out and instinctively clenched his teeth.

"You bit me! You little fuck! I'll teach you!"

Greg pulled Patrick off of him and punched Patrick in the face. He fell onto the bed, just short of unconscious.

Greg climbed onto Patrick and reached for the button on his jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them and yanked them off. Greg ripped open Patrick's shirt and yanked the fabric off leaving Patrick naked and helpless on the bed. Patrick tried to fight back but whatever he had been drugged with was paralyzing him. All he could do was moan in protest but Greg took the moans as a sign of giving in.

"Now I'm going to show you how much you hurt me. I'm going to split you in half, I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Greg rolled a condom onto his huge, swollen cock and threw Patrick's legs over his shoulders. He spit into his hand and wiped it across his latex covered cock. Greg slammed into Patrick, laughing at him. Patrick turned and looked at the wall, a tear rolling down his cheek. He managed to cry out one word.

"PETE!"

_________

Pete threw his cell phone in frustration and grabbed his hair.

"FUCK! Where is he? Why isn't he answering? Something is wrong."

Joe stood up from the couch and hugged Pete.  
"We will find him. I promise."

"This isn't like Patrick. He always has his phone with him."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Pete opened it and two police officers were standing there.

"Mr. Wentz?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Wentz, we have been following up on your missing persons report and we have reason to believe that Mr. Stump was abducted."

"Abducted? By who? Why?"

"Well we reviewed surveillance cameras at the bar and it looks like he was put into a cab by a man and that man got in the cab with him. Mr. Stump looked intoxicated and not able to resist."

"Shit. I knew I should have stayed with him."

"Please know that we are doing everything we can to find him."

Pete nodded. "Thank you officers."

Pete closed the door and sat down on the couch. He put his head in his hands and started to cry.

Joe and Andy both sat down next to Pete and consoled him.

"Pete, you know Patrick is tough. He is a fighter."

Pete sniffed and nodded. "I know Andy, I just feel so helpless. I need to look for him. Maybe someone around the club saw who he was with."

Joe stood up from where he was sitting. "Let's go find him!"

__

Patrick was curled up in a ball on the bed, his body bruised and battered. He had dried tears streaking his face and dried blood covered his body. After Greg raped him multiple times he left the room and had not returned. It had been several hours, Patrick was sure of that, but his head was still too clouded to think clearly. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain when he heard a faint sound. Something was vibrating but he couldn't make out what it was. The vibrating stopped then started again. Patrick strained to make out where it was coming from and.....his jacket. His jacket was vibrating? He shook his head to try and clear the fog. Why would his jacket vibrate? Suddenly it hit him. His phone! Someone was calling him! He managed to crawl off the bed and grabbed his jacket off the floor. He fished his cell out of the pocket and looked at the missed calls.

"Pete!"

The phone started vibrating again and Patrick answered it quickly.

"Pete?"

"Patrick? Where the fuck are you? Are you alright?"

Patrick started sobbing uncontrollably. "No Pete. I'm not alright. That guy from the club drugged me and he raped me. I'm in some motel room somewhere but I don't know where."

Pete was hysterical. "Trick can you look out the window? Tell me what you see?"

Patrick managed to walk to the window and finally view his surroundings.

"The room is at the Weatherby Hotel"

"The Weatherby? Nasty and cheap, like that scumbag. Patrick, we are on our way. Stay tough. I love you."

"I love you Pete."

Patrick hung up the phone and crawled back up on the bed. He noticed a pad of paper and a pencil on the nightstand so he took it and started writing.

"There's a room in a hotel in New York City"  
"That shares our fate and deserves our pity"  
"I don't want to remember it all"  
"The promises I made if you just hold on"  
"Hold on, Hold on, Hold on, Hold on"

"And I just need enough of you to dull the pain"  
"Just to get me through the night 'til we're twins again"  
"'Til we're stripped down to our skeletons again"  
"Til we're saints just swimming in our sins again"

______

Pete, Joe and Andy burst into the seedy motel, out of breath and emotions running high. Pete pulled Patrick's picture out of his wallet and waved it in the man's face at the desk.

"This man. Where is this man? Did you work last night? Tell me where he is!"

The man looked closely at the picture of Patrick then nodded.

"Yes. I remember him. He had to be helped in. He is in room 226"

"Thank you. Please call the police. That man was abducted."

Pete, Joe and Andy ran up the stairs and found room 226. Pete pounded on the door but got no response.

"Patrick? Patrick, it's Pete. I'm here baby. Open the door, please."

Pete heard scuffling sounds on the other side of the door. 

"Pete?"

"Trick? Oh, God. Are you okay? Please open the door."

Patrick unlatched the locks on the door and peered out the crack. When he saw Pete he threw the door open and fell into his arms.

"Joe, call an ambulance, NOW!"

Joe dialed 911 and Pete slid down the wall holding Patrick in his lap. He brushed his hair off his forehead and cradled his head in his hands.

Patrick could hear Joe on the phone talking to the 911 dispatcher.

"Yes. That's correct. He has been abducted and assaulted. He needs an ambulance right away. The police were searching for him."

Pete looked up at Andy. "Could you please get a blanket to cover him. He is freezing."

Andy ran into the room and pulled the blanket off the bed. He brought it back and draped it over Patrick.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. This is all my fault. I'm going to kill that bastard if I find him."

Patrick looked up at Pete, his once blue eyes grey with drug induced fog.

"You came for me."

"Of course I did. I love you Patrick. You are my life. I wouldn't be able to live without you. Marry me Patrick. Say you will marry me."

Patrick nodded and tried to speak, his voice harsh from dehydration and everything that had been done to him.

"Yes."

Pete turned his attention to footsteps coming up the stairs. Greg had returned and froze when he saw who was waiting for him.

"What the fuck?"

"You bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Pete tried to get up but Joe and Andy sprinted towards Greg, who had turned to run down the stairs. Andy reached him first and flung him backwards by his collar.

"You're not going anywhere you son of a bitch!"

Andy threw a punch that connected with Greg's jaw. He started pummeling the man repeatedly.

"How does it feel asshole? Do you like it?"

In the distance they could hear sirens piercing the sounds of the city.

"Do you hear that Trick? They are coming for you. Everything is going to be okay."

Patrick nodded and handed Pete the piece of paper he had been holding onto.

"Here. For you."

Patrick fell unconscious and Pete started to cry. He opened the paper and read the lyrics Patrick had wrote.

"I will hold on for you Patrick. Every day of my life."


End file.
